Hetalia Oneshot Requests
by teashadogs
Summary: I am now taking requests for personalized Hetalia oneshots, with any OC you may have. Just message me the filled out info sheet (blank one below) and I'll write you one. Also, if you would like to do a trade, please tell me. Thanks.
1. Oneshot Form

I am now taking personalized Hetalia Oneshot requests. If you would like one, please post your info in story format and send me a link; don't try to put it all into a message, that would be too confusing. Also, try to fill out everything to the highest extent, to give me something to work on. Thanks :)

On another note, if you would like to do a trade with me for a picture, oneshot, ect. please tell me. I'd be happy to :)

General Information: 

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Country Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Fact(s) About Your Country:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Crush(es):

Now, what do you think of...

Italy:

Germany:

Japan:

America:

England:

France:

Russia:

China:

Hungary:

Taiwan:

Ukraine:

Belarus:

Poland:

Austria:

Greece:

Latvia:

Lithuania:

Estonia:

Finland:

Sweden:

Iceland:

Denmark:

Spain:

Romano:

Canada:

Prussia:

Switzerland:

Liechtenstein:

Anyone Else:


	2. Oneshot for Waffuru Shojo--Desparation

Hetalia Oneshot for Waffuru Shojo—Desparation—[Switzerland]

I was out in the fields when my assistant, Tegan, came. She was sweaty, with a bright red face and weary eyes. Her legs looked as if they would give out at any second, yet she still kept her pace, jogging up to my side. I turned to her, shocked. What could be so important that she needed to run herself ragged, as well as practically destroy her newly made slippers?

"Arena," she heaved, dropping to her knees as her legs finally gave way to gravity. "The Sech rebels have attacked Kardia again."

I glared. This had been happening for quite some time now. Although my brother had been destroyed, small remnants of his culture were still embedded into my country. I had mostly taken over his land and people now, but some of it was still a "free zone." I turned to her.

"So?" I asked. "The Sech rebels have been attacking for years now. I'm positive that the local guards can solve the problem. What's wrong?"

"But Arena," Tegan cried, her eyes wet. "They haven't just attacked it! They've burned it to the ground!"

Suddenly I felt like a chunk of my heart had been ripped out. "What?" I stammered, trying to hold myself together. **Come on, Arena, just a bit longer… it'll pass soon…**

"It's true! The city was completely destroyed. I'm… still working on the casualty list… There may be over a thousand dead…"

_He destroyed my city. That dead bastard! __**Oh no what to do what to do… I'm going to explode! **_**Look Arena, just calm down and focus. Where should we go? **_**Anywhere but here! **__I'm going to find those bastards and kill every single one of them. I'll rip their little hearts out and—_

I gasped. No, I couldn't let them take control. I'd… think logically. I'd be smart about this. Right?

"Arena?" Tegan asked, shaking my leg. I gasped, looking down, but thankfully found her clutching my long boot. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Did they take control again? I told you to come to a therapy session with me."

"No, I… think I'll be fine," I said, pushing her hands away from my leg. "I'll just… I may need to find somewhere to stay and recuperate."

"Ah, I was wondering if that was the case," Tegan said, smiling. "If so, you could perhaps meet with Ludwig. I'm sure he will help you to at least rebuild the city."

I waved my hand away. "No, I couldn't do that," I replied, a lump of guilt forming in my throat. "He's already helped me out once. Twice would be too much, I think. I would feel terrible."

"Ah, okay," Tegan said, slowly standing up and turning away from me. "But remember to choose someplace safe. I'd advise not visiting Francis." She smiled, as if it was a tease.

"Well duh, that much is obvious," I replied hastily, trying to think. Ludwig's place would be the best option, by far. After all, he already knew about my… special personality. But I didn't think I wanted to go. I sighed, as Tegan chuckled a bit. She waved.

"I'm going to go back to the city, okay?" she said, sadness forming in her eyes despite her best efforts at hiding it. "I think that I'll get a statistician to keep track of everything. I don't know if I could handle all of that…"

I nodded a good-bye to her. "Yes, I'll make sure to check in with you once I've found a place to stay. And… thank you for doing this for me."

She smiled a painful smile, only once revealing her true feelings about the situation. Not only would she help me to rebuild, my own sister that I had taken over, but she would enjoy it too. Honestly and truly, she would. She had always been a softie, but deep down I could tell she wanted freedom. I had always planned to give it to her, but had not yet been given an acceptable time to do so. Once I could, though, I'd probably give her the land from our brother. That land had only ever given me trouble. And so, Tegan waved once more, disappearing from view beneath the hill.

I sighed. It was, unfortunately, time to find Ludwig again.

* * *

I glared at the brick building I knew to be Ludwig's home. It was squarish and somewhat squat, despite being the size of a mansion, with rectangular windows looking out at regular intervals. I really didn't want to be doing this. Asking people for help was not my specialty.

I raised a hand to the black door, grabbing hold of the knocker and banging it against the door. The sharp sound resonated through the building. I waited, looking down at my feet.

_If he doesn't come I swear I'm gonna—_**Shhh, I'm sure Ludwig will come to the door as soon as he can. **_**I really hope he doesn't let Gilbert open the door—**__well if he does I'm so going to kick his butt._

"Shhh…" I whispered to myself. "He'll come soon enough, don't worry." But Ludwig never answered the door, even after fifteen minutes.

_Okay, time to find him and destroy that—_**be quiet, I'm sure he's doing something important. He could be out running errands.**

I turned away from the door, looking around. "I guess I'll have to come back later, when he's around," I said, internally smiling. Although it was a problem, considering Ludwig was the only one I could think of to help me, I didn't want to be asking for help in the first place. No, I could survive on my own. I didn't need his, albeit kind, help.

I decided that a walk around would do me some good, as I tried to wrestle with myself. It wasn't normally so tough to calm them down, but then again, my city had been burned. I could understand Mara's feelings of anger and irritability, or even Zia's fear of what would happen. However, Tama was just as calm as normal. I wondered if anything could ever upset her.

Once I found the park, I strolled on the sidewalk, looking around. It really was a pretty day. Maybe I could take a day off for once, and come here. It was like my own little slice of heaven. I smiled wide, and found to my surprise that Mara even agreed. She was no longer fizzling with anger like before. It was so great that I even forgot where I was going.

"Whaa!" I cried as I fell to the ground. I glared at the sidewalk, knowing full and well that it had somehow, magically tripped me. I felt embarrassed to even realize it. So I looked around, just to make sure no one had seen (or if they had, it wasn't someone I knew), when I caught a glimpse of Feliciano around a bush. I looked around the bush blocking my view to find Ludwig as well, although he looked far less pleased with himself than Feli. I smiled. They hadn't changed a bit.

I got up to walk over, when suddenly I felt a pull at my heart.

I looked down at myself, unsure of what was going on. The pain was getting greater. It was like my whole heart was being ripped out all over again. My vision blackened, and I fell to the ground.

_And it was then that my brother stood over me, prepared to take the final strike, when I found his heart first and burned it to the ground._

_**Wh-wh-wh-what's going on? **_**Calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable—**_THAT DAMN BROTHER OF MINE! WHAT DID HE DO? _**Be quiet, we need to think calmly and—**_**I'm so scared what's going on…**_

_**It hurts… **__I hate that little piece of shit. __**My heart is going to die… **_**We need to calm down. **_**I'm going to die… **__I'll kill him a thousand times if I have to! __**I don't want to die…**_** Stop panicking!**_** I'm too young to die…**__ He gave me all these scars? Well I'll give them back to him a thousand times over!__** I hate this… **_**We need to find help. **_**How do I get it to stop…? **__Maybe if I just burn the rest of his land to the ground he'll finally die! __**Tegan save me…**_** EVERYONE SHUT UP!**

I jumped as Tama's voice rang loud and clear, my vision focusing just long enough to see a blonde-haired girl smiling softly in front of me. She was holding my hands, and seemed very worried, but I couldn't see her face…

Am I going to die?

* * *

I came to slowly, my eyes fluttering open like small papered butterflies. After a minute or so I could focus my vision enough to see that I didn't know where I was. I jolted out of bed, feeling for my Grimoire's blade that was always next to me.

It was gone.

_WHO DID THIS TO ME?_ I silenced Mara before she could do any real damage. There had to be an explanation for this. Where could it be? I looked around frantically before I spotted it by the door to my room. I quickly hopped out of the bed and grabbed it. "Shhh, it's okay, you're here with me now," I whispered. I looked up again. It was time to get moving.

After I had safely fastened my Grimoire's blade to my side, I strode out of my room and down the stairs. It was an interesting house, but I didn't recognize it at all. The walls were painted cranberry and chocolate, with creamy white features, but there were no photos on the walls. Maybe a painting or two, but nothing I could use to discern where I was.

Once I arrived down the stairs, I noticed the kitchen. It was of a mild colored wood, with small furnishings. And there was a small blonde girl, humming along to a lullaby tune. I recognized her as the girl I had seen before I passed out.

_IT'S HER! She caused this! It must be all her fault! __**She doesn't look scary but I'm in a scary place and so… **_**No way, she can't be the cause of this. **_Oh, but she is. You'll see. She took us hostage, caused us the heart pain, took away everything from our mundane lives._

_ "I'LL KILL HER!" I screamed as I drew my Grimoire's Blade. The girl turned around, panicked._ No! Stop—I recognize her! That's Lilli, she couldn't hurt a fly! _Be quiet, Arena, I'm the one in charge now. And she'll pay for what she's done! I pointed my sword at her throat, and although she started crying out "Big brother, help!" I knew that she was going to die._

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" shouted a booming voice, one loud enough to even surprise Mara. I whirled around, facing the barrel end of a gun. I whimpered, looking up. "What. Are you. Doing." Vash said, his words cutting through the air. I dropped my Grimoire's blade, and let in clang to the ground.

"I-I-I…" I stammered, trying to think of any excuse that didn't involve me telling about Mara. And the others as well.

"Well, Arena?" he asked, pointing the gun even closer to my throat.

_**"I'm so scared please stop! I didn't mean it you have to know at least that much! It's all Mara's fault, she's the one getting us all into trouble! I didn't mean it I'm so sorry, please please please don't kill me…" I dropped to the floor, crying my eyeballs out. All I knew was that I didn't want to die, and that dumb Mara was going to get us killed someday.**_

"What are you…" Vash started. "Who's Mara?"

_**"Mara's the other—"**_ I finally built up enough focus to push Zia from the control seat. I could not have her spilling the beans this early. She always was a chicken

"Mara's the other what?" Vash asked, confused. "You started to explain, but then cut yourself off.

"Um, yes. Well… Mara's not important," I said, trying to direct Vash away from her.

"No, I think this 'Mara' is very important, if she's the reason why you wanted to _kill_ my _little sister_."

"Uh," I started. I honestly had no idea how to respond to this.

"Big brother," Lilli piped up, stepping forward. "You're scaring her."

"What?! She tried to kill you! Don't even go near her!"

"But I don't think that she meant it. Look at her now. She's so scared."

"Well I'm not leaving this alone until I find out who 'Mara' is."

"Okay, fine," I said quietly. "I'll tell you." Vash and Lilli both turned to me. Vash looked surprised, whereas Lilli simply smiled. She must have known that I would tell them one way or another. "Do you know anything about my county's history?"

"Well, I know that you took over your sister's land and wiped your brother out for good," Vash said.

"Yes, that's something," I nodded. "You see, the thing is that I've always been on my own, despite having siblings. And also… during the early years of my country forming, there was a lot of war. I guess you could say I'm not exactly… mentally stable." I looked down at my sleeves, pulling them, willing them to be longer. "I've developed a case of Schizophrenia in which there are other personalities living inside of me. I have them mostly under control, but they still come out sometimes…"

I turned to Lilli. "The one that wanted to kill you is called Mara." I turned back to Vash. "And the one that wanted to confess is called Zia. There's a third buried underneath, called Tama, but she rarely feels enough emotion to take over."

Vash stared at me for a long time after that, occasionally looking back and forth between his sister and me. All I felt I could do was bow my head as they judged me and my issues.

**I'm surprised you told them. I was beginning to believe that you'd never tell another soul besides Ludwig. **_It's not like she could help it. Hey Arena, why'd you put all the blame on me? It's not like I did anything wrong, I was just trying to defend ourselves. _**Oh please, if she didn't blame you I would honestly think she was insane. No… offense or anything. Arena?**

"I hate this," I whispered quietly to myself.

* * *

After I had explained myself fully, Vash let me stay, but only on the condition that if Mara got out again I would have to leave. Thankfully, Mara enjoyed Vash's kindness just as much as me, and agreed to not come out until we had left. Although I suspected that meant she would store all of her focus so that, right when I stepped out of the house to go home, she would immediately take control and madly run back home. I smiled, though. Life wasn't so bad here. It was almost as if I was another sister of Vash, being protected in his serene, isolated world. Suddenly, I wanted very much to go to a therapy session with Tegan, and get rid of Mara and the others for good, so I could come back here.

For once, I wanted to have someone help me.

"Arena, would you like some hot chocolate?" Vash asked as he passed by me, toward the kitchen. "Lilli wanted some, so…"

"I would love some," I said, smiling. He was so kind. It almost made me forget myself.

I'll never die if it means staying here forever.


	3. Oneshot for Alexpuppy789--Recognize Me

Hetalia Oneshot for Alexpuppy789—Japan—[Recognize Me]

Nia skipped ahead in her patterned ball gown, her dark red hair flying past her face. She had cut it into a short bob recently, so now she couldn't put it up in a formal style. In the end, she had only added a pink flowered clip, to match her dress. She turned around, and motioned for Ludwig and Kiku to come forward. Ludwig sighed, but Kiku just smiled as the two of them walked up to Nia.

"Hurry!" Nia cried. "Otherwise Feli will already be dancing before we've even entered!" When Ludwig and Kiku finally caught up, the three of them entered the majestic double-doors of the UN ballroom. Nia's eyes widened as her mouth spread into a bubbly smile. She couldn't believe she had finally gotten to appear at the United Nations formal ball. It was only held once every five to six years, so Nia hadn't gotten to attend the last one, although she had been a country the last time the event was held. However, she had not finished the months and years of paperwork to join the UN by that time, so she had simply waved to her friends Kiku and Feli as they left.

She felt even more overjoyed now than when she had become a country, because at the time, she had been too weary with her fight for independence to fully enjoy the celebration. However, with Feli and Alfred lending aid to help bring her out of her economic troubles (despite the fact that Alfred had a whooping $7 trillion debt at the time, which had since then grown to over double) she had climbed out of her poverty and was on the fast track to becoming a first world country. Of course, she had always told the others not to worry about her, but they insisted.

She looked down at her hands as she thought about her other friends, who had gained freedom much sooner than she. Cuba, Guam, Philippines, Puerto Rico. She had always wondered why Alfred hadn't taken her over back then, but supposed she could forgive him now.

"Nia!" Feli cried, running at full tilt into Nia right as she looked up.

"Wha?" She said, as Feli crashed into her. She smiled. "Why did you run ahead of us, Feli? I thought we weren't going to see you for the rest of the night."

Feli giggled, his brown hair curl bouncing. "I couldn't leave you guys all alone!" He leaned in a bit closer, and whispered, "Besides, I wouldn't want you to be alone here, just in case—"

"Yeah, I know," Nia sighed, looking around. Kiku and Ludwig had left when she was spacing out. "Hey, do you know where Kiku went?"

Feli shook his head. "No idea. Why?"

"Uh…" Nia started, growing uncomfortable. Although Feli was her best friend, she didn't feel as though she could tell him everything. Especially not the fact that she liked Kiku. "Nothing, I was just wondering. We walked in together but now he's gone." She smiled as she explained the not-quite-a-lie, but Feli never noticed. He had never been one to notice her feelings unless they were obvious. She felt guilty about it, but even though he was her best friend, sometimes she just wanted to hide things from him.

"Oh, okay," Feli replied happily. "Well, I hope you find him then. Just don't run into you-know-who."

Nia smiled. "I'll try not to," she agreed, before giving a small wave as she left, weaving through the crowd as she searched. She turned her head quickly, catching a small glimpse of black hair, before she stumbled into Roderich, almost causing his wine glass to slip.

Nia's cheeks flamed of embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, before Roderich could utter a single word.

Elizabeta looked over Roderich's shoulder, her eyes holding a small fire, until she saw Nia.

"Nia!" She said, her face lightening. "What a surprise. Oh, you look gorgeous!" She squealed as I looked down to my light pink flowered ball gown.

"Thank you," Nia replied. "And your dress is lovely too! Red really suits you."

"You think so?" Eliza twirled in her deep scarlet evening gown, letting it shimmer as it spun around her. "I wasn't sure about it, but Roderich really loved it, and you know I just can't refuse him!"

Nia smiled as she turned to leave. "Yes, well, I hope you're having a good time. I was just—"

"Oh, stay a while!" Eliza insisted, grabbing hold of Nia's wrist and turning her around. "I've been wanting to ask you ever since you came in. What do you think of the ball?"

"Oh, it's quite lovely!" Nia said, her face lighting up. "I can't believe there is so much formality. Is it like this every year?"

Eliza nodded. "Yes, although last year was a tad understated. It made me a bit disappointed. But they've always had plenty of drinks and food, and a large dancing floor."

"Wow," Nia said, her eyes sparkling. "I wish I could have come last year."

"Oh, it wasn't all that fun," Eliza insisted. "Plus, Roddy was sick at the time, and so the orchestra didn't know what to do without their conductor."

"They weren't that bad, from what I heard," Roderich popped in. "Although, I can never really trust Alfred's taste in music. That pop stuff is something else." He shuddered.

Nia nodded, taking her chance to leave. "Well, I'll be off for now," she said, waving her hand a bit. "I'll talk to you afterwards, okay?"

"You can count on it!" Eliza cried as Nia slipped back into the crowd. She made a small gesture before turning back to Roderich.

Now, if only Nia could find that streak of black hair she had seen before. Not many of the countries had black hair, so she figured it would be easy to spot Kiku. Just look for the black hair. However, the only countries she could find were Yao, Heracles, and Im Yong Soo. Exactly the opposite of who she was looking for. She shook her head, realizing it was getting late.

Nia walked over to the drink table, selecting a small bottle of cherry soda. When she unscrewed the (rather tight) cap, the carbon dioxide bubbles rushed to the top, but only slightly. Nia relaxed as she took a sip from the bottle. The rich cherry flavor calmed her down slightly.

When she turned around after a few more sips, she found exactly who she had been looking for all night. There was Kiku, making small talk with Arthur and Alfred. Her eyes widened with excitement. She quickly screwed the cap back onto her drink and set it down on the table. Then, she wove through the crowd setting her sights on Kiku.

It wasn't as if she was going to tell him her true feelings yet. That wasn't even close. She just wanted to talk to him, and become a bit friendlier with him. After all, he was a shy man. If she told him her feelings now, he might think she was going too fast. Also, she might feel as if she was going too fast as well. She wanted to ease into it, slowly but safely.

Nia put on a smile as she walked toward Kiku. She was just excited to have found him. Suddenly, though, she felt a hard hand hit her shoulder.

"Hey, Tonia," said a voice. Nia seethed as she whirled around to face Antonio. He was the only one here who would dare call her by her original name, from when she had been a Spanish colony. He had a wicked smile on his face, and never once let go of her shoulder. "What brings you here?"

"I was enjoying my wonderful freedoms that I now have," she replied, scathingly. "After all, it's not like I got to witness anything so magnificent with your _hand on my shoulder_." Nia grabbed Antonio's hand, and threw it back to him.

"Nia," Antonio fake-gasped. "I expected better of you."

"Good luck with that, bastard," Nia growled. She was not letting him have the upper hand—not this time. She was a free country now. She didn't have to listen to his orders.

"Then again, what else should be expected," Antonio spat back, with a cold-hearted malice. "From a lowly colonized island."

Nia glared back at the formerly casual man, her eyes on fire. She couldn't believe he was being so cruel! Not once had he said something so harsh since the day she had been accepted into the UN. That day had been a disaster, as best as Nia could remember.

"Better than a cheap fraud who takes others for their money, then throws them out on the street when they're no longer useful!" Nia cried, remembering the time when her gold had run dry, before Antonio had found out he could grow fruit on her island. "All you do is use others for money. That's all a bastard like you cares about. Money."

Antonio's face darkened, and Nia could tell that her triumphant come-back was nothing more than a fly to him. "You think you were of any use to anyone? Ever? Well I'll tell you what: how about you get out of your damn fantasy life and start being a real country for once? Or, of course, you can always come back to me. I'd be thrilled to have you." Antonio punctuated the last sentence with a heavily sarcastic undertone.

Nia shrunk back, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Well, it's not like you ever gave me a chance!" She cried, slapping him into the country behind him, Gilbert, before running out of the ballroom until she hit fresh air. She looked up toward the fading sky, trying to find the stars, but found that she could only spot one—the North Star.

Nia closed her eyes, speaking softly to herself. "Please, bright and shining Star, make him leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with my past life. I…" She broke down again, tears streaming down her face. She walked to a bench and sat down, wiping her eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I've become a country, I fought the war for independence, I even established a democracy like the ones my friends have," she sobbed quietly to herself. "At least stop the pain. Stop the crying. Tonight was supposed to be a magical night. It was supposed to be the night where I finally appeared at the UN formal ball, and was truly recognized by everyone…" Nia sighed. _I was so excited that I forgot what can happen at these types of events… I wonder if Antonio will ever recognize me as a country, or if he will always be a source of trouble for me._

Once Nia had calmed down a bit, she wiped her eyes and decided to head back inside. She pulled open the grand double-doors that she had longed so much to go through just a coupled hours ago, but stopped. The doors were opening on their own, and behind them, in his tuxedo, was Kiku.

"N-Nia?" He stammered, surprised.

"Kiku?" Nia asked in return. _What could he be doing? Was he… going out to check on me?_

"Um, are you alright?" Kiku asked, a worried look about his face. "I saw what happened, and was unsure…"

"I think I'll be fine," Nia answered, doing her best to attempt a smile. "He's always like that. Just not normally… quite that much."

Kiku nodded, motioning for Nia to sit back down on her bench. "I see," he said carefully, allowing Nia to sit down before him. "…Did you... always have that type of relationship?"

Nia sighed. "I guess so," she replied, thinking back to her days of being a colony. "Although his true attitude toward me was often hidden. If I was useful, there was no reason to berate me over it. But…" Nia took a deep breath, trying to keep from coming back to tears. She didn't quite understand why she wanted to cry so much. She figured it was because she had not yet calmed down from Antonio's ruthless words. "He really started to act like that when I showed signs of wanting freedom. It sparked in my head how much he actually didn't care about me, and so we fought. I'm… not proud of it."

Kiku nodded, trying to sympathize. "I see…" He said slowly.

"Yeah, well, he's made it clear that he doesn't want me to be a country," Nia said, sadly. It's okay, I guess. I was never expecting freedom to come easily, but—" Nia's voice broke as she started to sob. "We used to get along. He even thought of me as a friend for a while. And now it's over…"

Kiku nodded, trying to find the right words to say. Finally, though, he looked over to Nia, straight into her milky brown eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you became a country."

* * *

"Nia, Kiku!" Feli cried, as the two walked back into the ballroom together. He was standing by the front of the ballroom, talking with Ludwig. Ludwig turned around to wave at them.

"Are you feeling better, Nia?" Ludwig asked, a soft smile on his face.

Nia breathed in. "Yeah, I am," she said. "Thank you all for worrying. I just needed some fresh air to think."

Feli smiled, and returned to chatting happily with Ludwig, while Nia looked over to Kiku, squeezing his hand. The two exchanges quiet smiles before they returned to the party, never once leaving each other's sides.


End file.
